


Track 06: Nuthin' But a "G" Thang

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames finds out Arthurs favorite music to do chores to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 06: Nuthin' But a "G" Thang

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 06:** Nuthin' But a "G" Thang - Dr. Dre

"If someone would have told me that you, of all people, listen to this Dr. Dre guy, I would have thought they were crazy. Yet. Here you are."

Arthur scowled but promptly ignored Eames, continuing to listen to the rap song as he went about cleaning their bedroom. 

Eames studied the point man with unhidden glee.

"Do you know all the words to this song?" he asked with akin to wonder.

"Fuck off, Eames. If you're not going to help, go and clean the kitchen or bathroom or watch TV -- just get out."

Eames chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "I'm not making fun of you, darling. It's just -- a pleasant surprise. And, maybe a tad frightening. You're not packing now, are you? I would rather not be shot today after learning this about you."

"Eames..."


End file.
